Vehicle toys are well known. Remotely controlled and radio-remotely controlled vehicle toys, in particular, have come to constitute a significant specialty toy market.
Manufacturers of such toys attempt to duplicate well known vehicles as well as the latest in automotive developments, including specialty entertainment vehicles. In addition, manufacturers constantly seek new ways and features to add innovative action to such toys to make such vehicles more versatile and/or entertaining.